The present invention relates to a precontrolled three-way pressure reduction valve having a hollow piston separating a working liquid space from a control liquid space.
These pressure reduction valves readily tend to oscillate, so that special measures must be taken in order to stabilize them. The connecting openings between the surrounding groove of the control piston and the working liquid space are provided in large number over the circumference and arranged in two rows so that a good distribution of the working liquid from the groove into the working liquid space which is in communication with the consumers, and vice versa, is assured. This requires a considerable expense for the manufacture of the control piston, which is developed as hollows piston having a partition.